Day Dream
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: The water rushed over his head as if he wasn't even there anymore, the icy coldness that flooded his body barely even penetrated his mind. He felt calm, felt the worries slipping away. Bright lights almost blinding. Sometimes Day Dreams can seem so real.


_I wrote this awhile ago and only found it this morning so i decided to post it, its really quite weird in a way and im not sure how it came about but here it is Lol_

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Beyblade or any of its affiliates, so don't sue im broke as bum on the streets.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to William the army man, as it is his 20th birthday today and he is a Virgo, Woohoo go the Virgos Lol.

_Go forth my duckies and fly_

* * *

Max kept his eyes downcast as he pushed his way through the crowds of people heading for the exit. He fought to keep his emotions in check, the last thing he wanted anyone to see was him crying. He wasn't even sure himself why he felt the tears pricking at the back of his eyes, it wasn't as if he didn't know Kai had a girlfriend. He wasn't gay, so he couldn't seem to understand why seeing Kai with Ming Ming made him feel insanely jealous. Why he felt so betrayed.

Reaching the doors he made his way silent out into the crisp cool night, ignoring as people called his name. Pretending not to hear them was easier than having to explain why he was so upset. And then pretending to be happy.

Shakily sighing he thrust his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he let his feet just carry him wherever. Over and over in his mind all he could see was Kai's large hand at the small of her back, the glow in her cheeks as she smiled up at him. The way he leaned down to place a small kiss at her temple.

Shaking his head he tried to dispell the images, but like an annoying wasp they kept coming back, stinging him sharply in the gut.

The betrayel he felt floated around him dampening the air with its tainted stench. He shouldn't feel this hurt, he shouldn't feel this way. Shouldn't he just be happy? Why should he care if he, Kai went out and got himself a girlfriend?

Tears blurred his vision for a few seconds until he wiped them hastily away, it was no use to cry over such a trivial matter. Crying wouldn't make it any better, would only make him worse, and all clogged up.

At the sound of crashing waves his head jerked up, his mind tried to comprehend the fact that he was at the beach even though he had no memory of even walking there. Looking out at the black waves he felt an almost calming serenity wash over him.

Walking down onto the sand he moved closer to the water until it lapped gently at his shoes. He felt an overwhelming darkness descend upon him. The worst part was the fact that he still couldn't figure out why.

He didn't know why and that was killing him up inside.

He knew he should have expected it, Kai and Ming Ming. Kai had grudgingly told them all about his new girlfriend at the hotel when they landed in New Zealand. Well, after much begging and cajoling from everyone. He felt his heart shatter when Kai had said those words. He didn't know why then and he still couldn't understand it.

Sure, he loved Kai. But it was more of a brother love than anything else.

The water seemed so inviting to his suddenly dark mind, he could picture it so clearly, him walking into the welcoming arms of Poseidon.

He was torn between running away from everything, taking the easy way out and pretending that everything was fine, that he just felt a little unwell. A mocking smile curved onto his lips. Yea, thats what he'd tell them.

The smell of the salt water permented his senses, dulled his rational mind, making him walk towards the welcoming arms of Poseidon. He hoped he would be kind.

The water was cold, freezing, unbearably so as it lapped around his chest. Taking a breath he ducked under a wave, resurfacing on the other side of it. His lungs burned, it felt like they had been frozen. His body burned, ached, goosebumps were piled ontop of goosebumps. His teeth chattered as he swam.

The freezing numbness that washed over him was a welcoming feeling. He was so tired of having to play the super happy one. Of having to always be happy, it was like he didn't have anything else than portraying this other persona to everyone. It felt like his entire life he had been living in lies.

Thats all he remembers, lies.

The lies cannot just stop at one, for you then have to tell another lie to make sure that the first lie is believed, and then counteract that lie with another and another until your in so deep that you can't even remember what the truth tastes like.

He was so far out that he couldn't even make out the lights back on shore anymore, panic flooded him for a few seconds, but there was something else overriding the panic washing him with calm so that his heart—which had sped up—slowed down considerably.

He opened his eyes to complete darkness, only the salt water stinging his eyes let him know he was underwater now. He couldn't even feel his lungs burning as his body craved the oxygen it could not get.

Suddenly everything seemed to make sense to him, the reason why.

It was so bright, he used his hands to shield his eyes but it was no use, the light was coming from behind his eyelids. It was him.

Gasping his eyes flew open wide, the light had started to dim so that he could see without squinting. Everything was white. Coughing, he doubled over clutching his arms to his stomach. Something burning dribbled out of his mouth, he stared at in horror, it too was the same burning white colour that was everywhere.

His coughing intensified until he could hardly breath. It was suddenly dark again, he could hear soft voices. His back was warm in one place, it was like someone was rubbing it while he was spewing up sea water.

No, it was just one voice. Making soothing noises. It took a lot more effort than he thought it would, but he finally pryed his eyes open only to be met with darkness. The sea water had stopped coming up.

He lay on his side, the hand still rubbing his back. He tried to get his bearings. A light wind was blowing making him realise that he was completely soaked to the bone. He shivered as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

He felt the burning in his lungs, and in the back of his throat. He felt parched, like he hadn't drunken anything in days. Still the soothing voice reached his ears, coughing a few more times he made himself roll over onto his back.

He looked up into a face hidden by shadows. The pitch of the voice told him it was a girl. The water dripping off her long hair that was hitting him in the face let him know that she must've been the one to jump into the water and drag him out.

How she had been able to find him was beyond him, he hadn't been able to tell up from down. He still couldn't, everything was swaying around him.

A lantern was placed beside him lighting her face up like a star. A pale face stared at him out of green eyes, and blood red hair hung limply. Blankets were thrust upon him and strong hands picked him up and carried him down into a small hut.

The light was brighter down here, several lamps were placed in strategic locations to flood the hut with light. He was placed onto a bed where light hands stripped him of his wet clothes and smothered him with blankets. He felt himself drifting in and out of conciousness as his body burned and froze at the same time.

The blinding light didn't return, but a almost calming sense of peace washed him, making him wonder why he had even entered the sea in the first place. He couldn't seem to remember, he didn't understand what had happened to make him go in there.

He remembered a BBA party, he remembered walking the three blocks from the hotel to get to the venue. He could still hear Tyson's loud abnoxious voice complaining about how they had to walk and why couldn't they get a taxi. There was also Kai telling Tyson to shut up, and Tyson in turn teasing the Russian about his girlfriend and that all he wanted to do was see her and kiss her. And then he started making kissing sounds behind Kai.

Rei laughed as Kai turned around and wrapped his large hands around Tyson's throat and squeezed hard for a few seconds before letting go and resuming his slow unhurried pace.

"Maxie!"

Startled Max looked up into the faces of his concerned team mates who were all standing ten paces infront of him.

"You coming Maxie?" A smile spread across his face as he looked over at his team mates and friends, "yea, i'm coming guys."

* * *

_See, told you it was weird. It wasn't supposed to end up as a day dream, but thats how it turned out. Stupid stories always having to change direction halfway through grrr._

_Review?_

_Phoenix_


End file.
